


War Games

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had the advantage of numbers for a change.  That had to count for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/gifts).



Jack ducked behind the hastily-constructed cover and began assembling more ammunition.

“Hurry up!” Rose demanded as she sent off another volley. “We're taking fire!”

“You know,” Jack muttered, “you'd think we'd at least have the advantage of numbers for a change.”

Rose ducked down next to him, her supply exhausted, and began to help. “This is the Doctor we're talking about, yeah?”

Jack looked up at her with a grin, still packing snow into projectiles. “Fair point. Still, I think we've got a shot.”

“Not going down without a fight?”

“Now why”—he leaned over and kissed her nose—“would I fight over something like that?”

She grinned at him, tongue between her teeth, and grabbed a snowball. “Ready?”

“Always!”

“On three then. One, two ...”

“Three!”

As they broke cover to launch their next volley, a hail of snowballs flew at them, covering them both from head to toe. When he wiped the snow from his eyes, Jack saw that the Doctor had somehow rigged a multiple round-firing catapult behind his fort. The Doctor waved at them, a manic grin on his face.

“You realize this means war,” Rose said.

“Oh yeah,” Jack agreed, looking at her.

With a nod, they dove at the Time Lord, wrestling him to the ground and rolling him in the snow until he was even more completely covered than they were. Of course, even the Doctor needed warming up after that.

“You know,” he said much later as they all caught their breath. “When you were explaining how to have a snowball fight, Rose, I think you left out the best part.”

She laughed weakly, leaning up on one elbow to fix him with a look that was probably meant to be stern but was completely undercut by the glow in her cheeks and her gorgeously mussed hair, not to mention the sheet slipping down her shoulder. 

It was the Doctor who answered. “Usually the fight's followed up with hot cocoa, Jack, not sex. At least on twenty-first century Earth.”

He grinned. “Just wait till I introduce you to some of the games of my youth then.”


End file.
